plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 March 2016
05:43 ;3 06:26 so mad 06:26 rx2 hasn't been on steam 06:26 and since he doesn't devote all his lifetime to it 06:26 i will personally find an excuse to hate him when he's done nothing wrong 06:41 hoi? 07:13 W-C 07:13 WIKIA 07:13 WIKIA 07:13 WIKIA WIKIA WIKIA 07:14 WIKIA-CRITIC 07:14 WIKIA 07:14 WIKIA 07:14 HI 07:14 HIH 07:14 HI 07:14 HI 07:14 HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI 07:14 R U DEAD 07:14 OK YOUR DEAD 07:14 FUN 07:32 Hello. 10:37 You have to, Jacob. 10:37 yay tiyak the magic wizard is here 10:38 bewm 10:38 DEV..... 10:38 goatman to the rescue 10:38 Standing up for yourself in the unfairness of life is really what you need to do. 10:38 THOMAS, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, CALM YO TITTIES 10:38 standing up for yourself is a good thing to do. 10:39 Devon. 10:39 STOP. 10:39 but i cant do it now... its physically impossible until a - 10:39 CITRON 10:39 HOLY CRAP 10:39 I was summoned... 10:39 OUR WISHES 10:39 Hello, Citron. 10:39 CITRON 10:39 What is happening? 10:39 HELP 10:39 I SUMMONED THE 10:39 Actually, my wish was just to RP with RX2. 10:39 DEVON 10:39 THESE WEIRDOS ARE KILLING ME 10:39 It came true. 10:39 Can someone please explain what's happening? 10:39 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:39 STOP BEFORE I CUT YOUR HAND OFF 10:39 Mainly for a justified reason. @Devon 10:39 threats 10:39 me rageing at citron 10:39 Citron. 10:39 DEVON I MEAN 10:39 im not rageing at citron 10:40 sorry 10:40 Thomas claimed to have owned a character that Jacob had. 10:40 Ok... 10:40 thomas calm down, im being serious, im not joking. 10:40 Thomas claimed to have ALL my characters. 10:40 And then it escalated into an argument if it's Jacob's character or Thomas'. 10:40 stealing characters = bad time, kid. 10:40 Well then. 10:40 and resulting into multiple kicks 10:40 true 10:40 I believe that they were Jacob's and he did not give permission, therefore putting Thomas in the wrong. 10:41 If Thomas stole them, he must give them back or there will be consequences. 10:41 citron 10:41 PM 10:41 Also, Devon was escalating Thomas' anger. 10:41 well 10:41 Unwarranted, too. 10:41 Citron, i want the truth. were my characters gaven to the disabled cam of god freddy. or to the elsa fan? 10:41 dood 10:41 i was joking god, if you want me to stop joking ill be serious. 10:42 heck 10:42 hold up, i think we've solved the theory here 10:42 ill even rp with a rock 10:42 infact 10:42 Disabled. I will admit, I gave them to Disabled because I thought you left. I didn't know you were going to return, so in this case, you will get them back 10:42 lemme get a rock hold on 10:42 Devon. 10:42 brb 10:42 elsa fan --> disabled --> thomas 10:42 They were hardly jokes. 10:42 ok im back 10:42 More like insults, to be honest. 10:42 ik 10:42 WOW 10:42 im sorry. 10:42 great job devon 10:42 GREAT JOB 10:43 *slow clap* 10:43 I'm very confused. 10:43 Would have helped if you stopped while you were at it. 10:43 can i clap 10:43 THE LAST THING I NEEDED WAS PROF TO KNOW 10:43 NO YOU TURD 10:43 Can you two make some kind of deal? 10:43 wow wtf 10:43 Sharing the character can work. 10:43 :( 10:43 Dude. Thomas. it has been settled. 10:43 I dont know, i cant do 10:43 this 10:43 *clap 10:43 kind of makes me wanna leave again :T 10:43 DEVON 10:43 the first 3 days i am on 10:43 what? 10:44 i just clapped. 10:44 I just noticed 3 of us are wasting an oppertunity here 10:44 Devon seems to have become more of an issue that the argument about Jacob and Thomas. 10:44 *undertale fanbase intensifies* 10:44 Im leaving. i dont want to be here right now 10:44 Sorry. 10:44 Wait 10:44 Jacob 10:44 im not in the mood 10:44 ? 10:44 Stay for a minute. 10:44 We obviously told him that his "jokes" were hardly jokes, "we" being Hypno and me, yet he refused to stop, further angering Thomas to an extent. 10:45 I may have a solution. 10:45 WMAG 10:45 YAAAAAY 10:45 WMAG 10:45 :d 10:45 :d 10:45 fangirling much? 10:45 Wmag . im glad you came. 10:45 kill me now please 10:45 STFU devon 10:45 cf3 10:45 what? 10:45 Are you able to FAE soon enough? 10:45 Unnecessary to say? Please, both of you calm down and let me handle this. 10:45 Maybe. 10:45 Just curious. 10:46 Citron 10:46 I will smite you 10:46 With the lightning of 10:46 SERVER ACCESS 10:46 wmag 10:46 Because you were backed by this thomas kid 10:46 is the server private or something? 10:46 What? 10:46 Wait you didn't ask for server access? 10:46 MV no it's not 10:47 cuz for some reason, me and thomas have the exact same setup to join, or maybe cuz ur server is buggy 10:47 I'm very confused. I never asked for Server Access last time I checked. 10:47 My server isn't buggy 10:47 citron 10:47 unless I did. 10:47 Citron, Thomas is backing you I believe 10:47 Anyway, I'm so happy :D 10:47 sent you a pm 10:47 Backing me? What do you mean exactly? 10:47 My favorite soccer team won 4 - 2 10:47 DEVON............................... 10:47 shunting you XD 10:47 And CF3 , Thomas asked me if you can be in the server 10:47 Weird, because I never asked him to do that.. 10:47 ITS NOTHING WITH YOU. 10:48 Well then 10:48 The question remains 10:48 Do you want to join? 10:48 Hypno. You still there? 10:48 10:48 So it's a Minecraft server, correct? 10:48 ooh 10:48 yas 10:48 DEVON 10:48 STFU 10:48 yes 10:48 can i? 10:48 Wmag , what are the specific requirements you need to join ur server? cuz me and thomas basically have the same setup 10:48 no 10:48 MV, there is no requirements at all 10:48 i offered you before devon 10:48 you said no 10:48 thomas. 10:48 Hmm, what do you do on it? I'm considering this. 10:48 You start a faction 10:48 Raid areas 10:48 so? 10:48 factions 10:48 Or be peaceful and start a city 10:48 have we calmed down even a fraction? 10:49 no 10:49 OOH NICE PUN +1 10:49 i changed my mind 10:49 Hmm... I do enjoy building. 10:49 fraction <-> faction 10:49 no, thomas is still being a jackass. 10:49 OH IM THE JACKASS 10:49 Alright everyone. Can we all go to the server? 10:49 I'll will consider this. Thank you. :) 10:49 Ok 10:49 Do you want the IP? 10:49 Yes. 10:49 smash n00bs in a nutshell 10:49 i do 10:49 YOU WHERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT 10:49 Sure. 10:49 IP COMING IN... 10:49 yes 10:49 about.. 10:49 5 secs 10:49 Alrighty. 10:49 119.81.65.243:49518 10:49 that escalated quickly 10:50 I'm going to add it now. 10:50 A'ight 10:50 Just in case. 10:50 Wmag I recommend updating the server to 1.9, cuz then we'll be more armored, and I may be able to join. 10:50 Oh yea, everyone, it's 1.7.10!!! 10:50 1.7.10 ok. 10:50 I've never played in 1.7.10 10:50 wmag pm me the ip 10:50 MV, the problem is that there is no essentials for 1.9/1.88 10:50 1.8* 10:50 Devon, 119.81.65.243:49518 10:50 http://prntscr.com/ag6qou 10:50 tho i played in 1.7.2 10:51 PT, that works 10:51 To this day I still can't join the server 10:51 ik 10:51 gtg 10:51 try playing in that 10:51 From what I'm seeing, it appears to be not working...? 10:51 Why? 10:51 wmag 10:51 What happened? 10:51 reset the server 10:51 maybe thats the problem 10:51 Well from what others are putting... 10:51 I haven't entered yet 10:51 No, only one person is complaiing 10:52 dangit, cf3 u do know we have the requirements for the 1-month-inactive FAE ep 8! 10:52 I'll restart it 10:52 Idk why but the server in minecraft keeps saying can't connect to server 10:52 ty wmag 10:52 Server is back up 10:52 MV, it's up now 10:52 try 10:53 "1/2000" 10:53 XD 10:53 Im on! 10:53 yea i see you 10:53 F*ck my life still can't connect 10:54 MV, screenshot your error 10:54 It's basically the same as yesterday 10:54 is it minecraft? 10:54 yes minecraft 10:54 Are you steam or regular? 10:54 i thought he did 10:54 regular 10:54 Minecraft takes a while to load for me. sorry 10:54 no I'm talking to Devon 10:54 both 10:54 but i use normal more often 10:55 Well it's norma 10:55 l 10:55 kk 10:55 im on normal 10:56 can i build statues of pvz characters? 10:56 Why. Why do I have to be cursed on not being able to JOIN? 10:56 that would seem nice. 10:57 Wmag I recommend True Resetting the server 10:57 I did so 10:57 yes devon 10:57 yey 10:57 Hm? 10:58 minecraft is taking long to load 10:58 I can't do this ;_; 10:58 I am not able to join the server 10:59 I have latest Java, am in 1.7.10, no mods, SAME AS THOMAS, yet bad results 10:59 yet every other server is fine 10:59 sdfds 10:59 d 10:59 sd 10:59 f 11:00 Wmag just died 11:00 Wintermagnet .exe has stopped working (troll) 11:00 MegaVile2004.exe has stopped working kappa 11:00 nope 11:00 its out of date. 11:01 My face.exe has stopped working 11:01 how do i get it up do " date? " 11:01 bump 11:01 BUMPITY SHUNT 11:01 thomas 11:01 halp 11:01 pls 11:02 its out of date 11:02 can you update it so its up to date? 11:03 brb 11:11 ok bored 11:13 who wanna rp? 11:13 anyone? 11:14 I guess, but on what? 11:14 anywhere lel 11:14 ok 11:16 Also I technically consider imo (BLCSD) to be an enemy of the infinity bots 11:16 kkk 11:17 *meanwhile in Watta... the Partiophobio Clubhouse was rebranded again as a wider and more futuristic house* 11:18 *and (blcsd) is still trying to get a hold of them to make them one of his minions, which possibly would be never* 11:19 *netherless, the infinite robots were in the garage, filled with neon paintings and decorations* 11:19 can i join this? 11:19 sure, why not? 11:20 fog stem: *is playing with blocks 11:21 *there was a sign in front of the Clubhouse with a harmed version of a Party Rose behind a "No Sign" on it* 11:21 *it also said "NO HARMING OUR COMMUNITY. THANK YOU" for some reason* 11:21 (blcsd) : Too bad, those 4 will be mine *sneaks in* 11:22 Taffy: tho it was too bad and sad to meet your old self. 11:22 Snapchat: BUT HOW!? 11:22 Osmosis: Err... no reason why. 11:23 P-Tugg: *sigh* Ossy, please... You should've not stolen those things, you know. 11:23 P-Tugg: That could lead us into trouble. 11:23 Taffy: not cool, bro. 11:24 (blcsd) : *low whisper* But all 4 of you are soon to be in trouble of me... My soon-to-be-new-minions.... 11:25 Osmosis: Sorry. I couldn't help it very well... 11:25 Snapchat: I HEARD A HELICOPTER EXPLODE DAYS AGO!! 11:25 P-Tugg: *stares at Snapchat* 11:26 Osmosis: I mean, what's wrong with me... 11:26 (Blcsd) : *low whisper* And that dumb one is my first target... and I'll improve his knowledge... 11:26 P-Tugg: We could just go for some lunch. How's that sound, guys? 11:27 Taffy: yeah, pt. snappy needs a school or something. 11:27 Osmosis: S-sure... I'll go too. 11:28 *and then 3 of the infinite robots go under the house with an elevator for some lunch* 11:28 who didn't go then? 11:28 snapchat. just left out by all of his friends. 11:30 *Snapchat then tries to sleep stupidly enough* 11:31 (blcsd) : *silent whisper* This is my chance, to take him by surprise *pulls out Translocator (a device that when aimed and fired, the target is ready to be teleported, when fired at again, it moves the target) and fires it. 11:31 *but Snapchat doesn't feel the moving inside him* 11:31 *he then snores loudly* 11:32 (blcsd) teleports himself to the modification room in his base, and fires at the floor. Boosh! Snapchat was silently teleported to the base 11:33 (blcsd) : *not heard* SUCCESS!!! 11:33 Osmosis: So, uh... What shall we do now, PT? 11:33 P-Tugg: Good question... We should stay under our home. 11:34 Taffy: cool. do we get to meet new friends? 11:34 P-Tugg: We can do whatever we want! 11:35 meanwhile BLCSD is reprogramming & upgrading Snapchat *btw he deactivated him as not to wake up during the reprogramming/upgrade process 11:35 Taffy: YEAAAA *immediately pulls out his giant skateboard* 11:36 ^ wat 11:36 P-Tugg: Taff, where the hell did you get that skateboard? 11:36 ^ exactly my reaction 11:36 Taffy: at a store. whatcha talking about? 11:38 *in the base* (blcsd) : Ok the root's nearly complete... I added greater knowledge to be smart, reprogrammed him to MY side, with 5 personality checking tests, all successful, and I added a couple more weapons, and buffed defense... with Titanium Alloy, I wouldn't DARE waste 10 pounds of Raritanium on a beta test... 11:38 robot* 11:38 not root 11:41 *a fixed wire from Snapchat tries to activate his body. the broken wires are the reason Snapchat doesn't have an intelligent side. but now he has due to his wires fixed up...* 11:43 (blcsd) : I hope this doesn't backfire, besides, this is the first time I reprogrammed something... 11:43 * (blcsd) looks a bit worried on how good he was at improving and reprogramming Snapchat 11:43 *some of Snapchat's wires activate* 11:48 (blcsd) : ... 11:49 *a core around the wires activates, suddenly Snapchat slowly awakens from his deep sleep* 11:50 (blcsd) : Is starting to shake just a little bit, not knowing how the results are going to be 11:51 *but however, Snapchat's memory was erased currently* 11:51 old or new? 11:51 kinda new. 11:52 but the main question is: Is he on (blcsd) 's side? Cuz it'd make NO sense to upgrade something that's not gonna obey BLCSD 11:53 I killed Thomas on MC 11:53 if Snapchat evenly knows him 11:55 I guess he does, since for the past month (i guess), the 4 have been avoiding (blcsd) 's plans... so I guess 11:56 so he doesn't know where's he at right now. 11:58 basically, but BLCSD is still configuring it, anyways, back to Flusion's events... 2016 03 16